


From No Choices To Too Many Choices

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky needs to man up, Canon Divergent, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Wants A Baby, Darcy didn't ask for an AI assistance but now she has it, F/F, F/M, Friday is a good bro sort of, Friday means well but..., Gen, I don't know how tags works oh well, I'll add as needed, Missed Connections, Multi, Other, Pepper doesn't mean to cockblock, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Steve is just along for the ride, Unplanned Pregnancy, don't know where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: Darcy's ready for the next phase of her life.But with a new assignment, new plans and interfering A.I it's gonna take a lot of work to take back control of her life. Oh did she mention she's also got this Assassin who's crazy jealous over the newest anti-hero she's brought home?Or the one where Darcy decides she's wants a baby.Or the one where Bucky never verbalizes his feelings and may miss his chance.Relationships are up for debate, 1, 2, 4? We'll see how it goes!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few chapters already written, waiting on my beta to get back to me about 2 and 3. I hope this make sense! I've been working on this for a while, and then was reinvigorate when I saw Venom.

Darcy Elena Lewis wanted a baby.

She had baby fever like a mother- and she was determined to do something about it. Every morning when she made her daily trip to the local coffee shop, (Tony couldn’t replicate their coffee no matter how hard he tried) she would see a new mother or an expectant one, or one with a tiny tot or a teenager trailing behind them; at the mall when she’d shop for gifts during Christmas, the candy shop during Halloween, outside one of those stuffed animal "factory" stores, moms with kids everywhere Darcy turned.The final straw had been when she was picking up some books from the library for Steve. (she occasionally helped him out with obscure pop culture references) and there was a mom group with all their tiny babies, and one of the librarians reading. Her ovaries promptly exploded, and Darcy finally made up her mind.

She’d devoted years of her life to Jane and the Avengers. Some of the best years of her life if she was being honest. From intern to paid assistant to lab manager to her current position as general manager of the R&D division and reporting directly to Pepper when issues beyond her scope arouse. The 401K was amazing and her eventual retirement (whenever that happened) was looking good. With her future financially secure she felt like she was, at least, one step closer toward being ready for the next phase of her life; upgrading from adult children to real ones.

She had rallied the team together over the Accords fiasco, talked down Loki from throwing a fit and managed to get the Big Guy to hang up Christmas lights instead of destroying the forest around the upstate facility. She’d even put her Poli-Sci degree to good use and scrubbed the Accords and Ross from the government and made sure her team couldn’t ever be used as weapons for self-serving countries; including her own.

~*~

Jane was leaving for Asgard with Thor for the equivalent of a year on Earth. Her big brother from another mother had extended the invitation to her as well. While she didn’t have much holding her to Earth, she wasn’t quite as excited as Jane was to leave. She declined, letting them enjoy themselves without her being the third wheel to their duo. They were introducing Jane properly to the Asgardian people and Darcy didn’t want to have that gaze fall on her. It was bad enough when the Warriors Three came to visit, too much flirting for her. She didn’t want to be rude, so she played nice until she could quickly excuse herself.

“What’s got you making that face?” Tony popped up behind her hologram screen. She had taken over working in the labs with Bruce and Tony, they were both easier and harder to manage that Jane, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Tony was like the dad she never had, he liked to show his affections with lavish gifts and Darcy was too happy to let him. (her new truck was proof of that!)

“Hmm? Oh nothing. Just thinking.” She knew he had secretly paid off her student loans and made sure she had an apartment in the Tower and upstate facility whenever she visited. She pretended that she didn’t know and ribbed him whenever she could she knowing Tony thrived on praise. It was just a matter of balance. Sometimes Tony needed a kick in the ass to get out of the labs. Bruce was much easier on that regard.

She shut down the screen and checked the time on her watch. It was gift from Pepper, and she loved the petite silver band that decorated her wrist.

“Time to close up shop boys. Team movie night in 2 hours. Shower. Dinner in 30.” Her voice left no room for argument and before Tony could get another word out she grabbed her bag and left the labs. Straight for her apartment and a hot shower.

Once in the silence of her apartment, Darcy re-thought her idea. She needed to make sure she had all her bases covered before she truly pursued this venture. She knew Tony and Pepper would support her choice, but she needed to work it out for herself. She was currently single, and she needed to make sure it wasn’t just something a good lay wouldn’t work out of her system. Even with her 28  
birthday creeping up on her.

She glanced at the clock on her phone, she’d taken too much time thinking and quickly dove into the shower; rinsing off and putting leggings and an over-sized shirt that hung off one shoulder, comfortable clothes for the night in. Stepping into her flats she dashed out her apartment and down to the common room kitchen.

Bucky and Steve were already there prepping the veggies for dinner and Bucky gave her a wink when she strolled into the kitchen. She smiled at them and began to pull out the beef that she’d had in the crock-pot the whole day; a grin on her face as she watched the beef slowly fall apart. It was taco night and once this was done she’d move on to the homemade tortillas.

“Hey Bucky, can you get the tortilla dough ready for me? I’m just gonna pull apart the beef, since you guys got the veggies handled.” He nodded, and Darcy was happy they’d spent one free weekend in Texas down with her grandmother learning all the ways to cook traditional Mexican food. As she spread out the flour on the wooden, rolling board she heard both Bucky and Steve, inhale deeply; even Darcy sighed as she let the scent of flour bring up the memories of being a little girl and watching Abuela make magic in the kitchen. She’d fight anyone who’d dare say her Abuela’s tortillas weren’t the best around. 

Darcy didn’t look it, but her Latina blood ran deep. Her mother was born and raised in Texas and the Tex-Mex was strong in her family. Unfortunately, Darcy took after her absentee father in coloring. Her mother swears it was a drunken hook up and she couldn’t even remember what the guy looked like. She was 18 and partying it up in Vegas at the time if Darcy remember correctly. Still her mom did the best she could and Abuela picked up the slack when her mother passed away just after Darcy turned 15. Her grandmother had thrown her the biggest quince the town had seen but it just felt empty without her mami present. But Darcy smiled through it and made sure her Abuela had photos to hang on the wall.

Thinking about her Abuela had brought up the baby idea again. Abuela had been haggling her about giving her great-grandkids and Darcy had to admit she was starting to fall into that line of thinking. She didn’t need a man, just his DNA. Artificial insemination? Her mind wandered as she finished putting the final plate on the table and the team began to dig in. Her mother had done it alone, why couldn’t she?

As the team filed in, each grabbing a plate and loading it up, Darcy picked at her plate enough to satisfy the watchful eye of one former assassin. She and Bucky had bonded over their love of food and when one or the other didn’t eat enough it usually prompted a cuddle and/or talk session. Not that she would ever turn down free cuddles from Bucky, but she needed to think. She smiled at everyone before excusing herself back to her apartment, Tony and Bruce promising to make sure the kitchen was spotless before going back to the labs after the movie. 

“Friday, could you compile a comprehensive list of OB/GYNs and donor clinics that are Shield and Avengers cleared? Also, please have some parenting/pregnancy information delivered to my StarkPad please. I need to do some research.” Darcy thumbed through her latest cookbook. It was the end of the month and she needed to plan the next months’ worth of meals. Might as well get her organization on all at the same time.

“Certainly, Miss Lewis, compiling lists now. The information you requested has been uploaded to your StarkPad. Ms. Potts would like to pencil in a meeting with you sometime this week for a new project if you’re available.” Darcy raised her eyebrow even though it wouldn’t be noticed.

“Of course, you have my schedule just let me know what works best. Thanks Friday!”

Darcy picked up her StarkPad from it’s charging dock and quickly opening a new file, eager to learn all she could.

Friday was charged with taking care of all the Tower’s inhabitants, and she had special place on her servers for Darcy Lewis. She made sure Sir’s needs were met in a way Friday could not. Even Ms. Potts admired the way the woman handled business and she was essential for the team’s well-being.

When Darcy started requesting information regarding reproductive services, Friday processed that she would have to do some research of her own. Her priority was to her charges (Sir, Ms. Potts, the “Avengers Team”) and since Darcy was especially important to those charges she would do anything her power to make sure her bio-metric readouts displayed high levels of neurotransmitters, namely epinephrine, dopamine and serotonin.

If that meant a little “mischief” as Darcy herself like to call it, then so be it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIDAY gets involved and Bucky comes to a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys sorry for the long wait! My beta has some RL stuff going on and I don't wanna be pushy! So you're getting an un-beta'd story from here on out. If anyone is interested in beta-ing let me know!
> 
> *****UPDATED CHAPTER*****
> 
> Beta'd by: Travelilah
> 
> Thank you for helping clear up my scrambled writing!

The internet was full of information, vast quantities of data could be gathered from various sources. Friday knew this inherently asshe had to vigilant with guarding critical information that was entrusted to her servers. Her terabytes of memory were always working, always analyzing and always watching. But the topic of reproduction was particularly difficult for Friday to comprehend or understand in any logical sort of way. 

So, far she had discovered there was many factors to be considered in creating offspring. She found it even odder that they were debated by scientists and doctors, and parents alike. She found the “Old wives’ tales” to be the most interesting source of information; passed down from generation to generation. There was also a new movement of social media parenting. Quickly becoming overwhelmed, she sought to focus on the logical aspects: what was necessary for healthy reproduction; the care of a potentially pregnant woman, and the care of the soon to be offspring. With those parameters set she began to sort and search.

She soon reached the conclusion that a man would not be necessary for breeding. Science had advanced enough in the last few decades to have made males redundant. Friday had found a rather interesting correlation between the physical act of reproduction and men though. The consensus of the internet, particularly on a site called PornHub, deemed the act to be quite pleasurable. This, she dismissed the option of insemination all together for Darcy. If Darcy wanted it to be a pleasure filled experience, Friday aimed to aid her in that venture. 

She made sure to go by anything Darcy had tagged on her personal Starkpad. Parenting styles and articles, things she liked or had marked for future reading. In particular, she had noticed that Darcy had dual lists on her Starkpad: one for single parenting and one for co-parenting. 

According to Friday’s research, two-parent household held more benefits than a single parent one. Friday dismissed that issue immediately as Darcy would be quite adept, should she choose to proceed with being a single parent. If not, she had a large support network to assist in the raising of a child if need be. 

It was difficult for Friday to process the human factor; some information claimed different and contradictory things. Friday didn’t quite understand the complexities of human decisions, so she chose not to dwell on that topic. Focusing instead on the logical side of things and to let Darcy handle the emotional factors. When the two finally combined their information, Friday would inquire about the human aspect of things.

Still.

Friday would prefer it if Darcy had a mate, a spouse or a partner in general to assist her with her endeavor. Through her ability to learn and observe Friday began to field potential partner candidates for Darcy from her vast database.

She ran diagnostics on what society deemed to be important qualities for offspring. Once more, she was perplexed by the numerous factors that humans considered when selecting a partner to reproduce with. So far, Friday had found financial stability, Health and Family history, IQ, personality to be at the top of the list. There was still more she had to consider, things that Darcy found to be important: ; the character of a person and their morals. 

Friday immediately discarded anyone that was not in the Superhuman category. Normal humans, unless they were Shield agents would not understand the complexity or secrecy involved in Darcy’s work or her devotion to the team and its associates. Shield agents were out soon ruled out as Friday discovered that while searching Darcy’s search history that the woman still did not trust the government run division. Any team-ups always had Darcy triple checking and rechecking the logistics of the mission. Friday knew that she would not allow her to team to be involved in another Lemurian Star fiasco. Which, according to her database, left Friday with few options.

The Avengers, The Guardians, The Defenders and the Fantastic Four,and a few miscellaneous heroes. Even then, as she sorted through the list she discovered there to be further restrictions and limitations, as most of the superhumans were already paired off, or already involved relationships, or a different species all together.

Tony Stark – Invalid. Taken by Pepper Potts  
Steve Rogers – Potential.  
Clint Barton – Invalid. Taken by Laura Barton  
Bruce Banner – Potential? Hulk complication?  
Vision – Invalid. Taken by Wanda Maximoff  
Sam Wilson – Invalid. Taken by Helen Cho  
James Barnes – Potential.  
Natasha Romanoff -? 

Friday knew enough from her database that while Agent Romanoff had in the past been with women, it was always for a mission. She was not particular, but she preferred men as her partners, though it seemed for the moment she was rather content to be single. Darcy also had a history of experimentation, but she had settled on men. Though her rather long list of failed dates made Friday leave Agent Romanoff on the list as a backup option. As she recognized that she could be a wonderful partner for Darcy if she so chose.

Scott Lang– Invalid. Taken by Hope Pym  
Peter Quill – Invalid. Taken by Gamora  
Richard Reeds - Invalid. Taken by Susan Storm.  
Johnny Storm - Invalid. Darcy had made particular notes about Storm being too childish.  
Peter Parker - Invalid. Too young. Though very intelligent, KAREN noted his interest in MJ Watson 

Edward Brock – 

Friday paused as she scanned over the file. He wasn’t inherently villainous, though his methods were certainly not aligned with the Avengers ethics. The symbiote could cause potential issues, but it was along the same lines of the Hulk complication—requiring further analysis. She marked him down as: Potential, in the end.

Friday’s circuits were starting to overheat, glowing red hot as she computed the data, more than a few servers at capacity in her quest to seek a father for Darcy’s child. Many complications and factors did not make the process as streamlined as Friday would have intended. She was a machine though, so her choices were narrowed down to to five potential candidates. 

Steven Grant Rogers  
James Buchanan Barnes  
Robert Bruce Banner  
Natasha Romanoff  
Edward Brock

At least she had narrowed down the choices. She had ruled out heroes that were not US based or of human origin. Friday was aware that Darcy would go to great and even extreme lengths for the people she considered hers. Friday had run the calculations and there was nothing in the known universe that could make Darcy leave the Avengers or Jane when she returned. 

~*~

Darcy was currently waiting for Dr Cho in the Avengers Medical Facility. She’d decided that before she pursued her dream she needed to make sure that her body was in an optimal condition for bearing children, but to also make sure that she was giving her future offspring the best chance.

She hadn’t planned on running into Bucky. She was walking in as he was walking out, nearly catching the door in her face. Bucky saved her from being smashed by shoving his hand between her and the door.

Only once they were properly upright and she’d regained her composure did they speak to the other. 

“Oh, um, hey Darce,” Bucky said, his right hand scratching the back of his neck as he looked everywhere but at her.

“Hey, Bucky, what’re you doing here?” She doubled checked her watch to make sure she had time to chat before heading in.

He finally focused on her eyes and Darcy couldn’t lie, having those blue eyes trained on her was mesmerizing and made her forget to breath. Especially with the way, his shirt was stretched, and his Adonis belt was peeking out from the top of his jeans.

“Y’know, just a routine check of the arm and routine physical.” His left arm flexed, and Darcy felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She couldn’t deny that she thought Bucky Barnes was damn handsome. Between him and Steve, Darcy had many fantasies of both, future offspring, and sexy times. Little boys with blonde or brunette hair, with blue eyes or girls with ringlets and ribbons smiling. 

She shook her head to focus on the task at hand. “I’m in for a little routine exam myself.” She quickly checked her phone and found her carefully timed trip was almost turning into a late appointment. “I am actually a little on the late side, but we should catch up later! I haven’t seen much of you since you and Steve got back from the last Hydra raid.” She waved before disappearing into the clinic, leaving Bucky to stare at her frame.

“Stevie ain’t gonna let me live this down,” he mumbled to himself as he walked away. 

Darcy Lewis had always been a forethought in his mind. She treated him with respect and kindness, like a real person rather than just some cyborg made of scrap parts. The understanding she gave him, he clung to on his darkest days…sometimes his nights.

She always seemed to know when he was having a nightmare, appearing in the common room kitchen with a batch of her Abuela’s _champurrado_ that tasted like home and made sleep come a little easier. Darcy always had some secret family recipe that she would whip up, usually with Abuela on the phone with her, giving her directions or telling some story from the old days. 

Bucky could listen to Abuela and Darcy talk for hours. They had the same laugh, on the rare occasion that Abuela could video chat, Bucky even noticed that they had the same eyes. The same secret light hidden in their eyes that shimmered with wonder and delight. It reminded him of the way Sarah Rogers use to look at Stevie on his good days. They both had that same look of silent, resilient strength that endured.

“Friday?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” the A.I replied with the tiniest hint of snark.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” He ran his right hand through his hair and let out the breath he’d been holding.

“I would say so, Sergeant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Champurrado Definition  
> Champurrado is a chocolate-based atole,a warm and thick Mexican drink, prepared with either masa de maíz (lime-treated-corn dough), masa harina (a dried version of this dough), or corn flour (simply very finely ground dried corn, especially local varieties grown for atole); panela; water or milk; and occasionally containing cinnamon, anise seed, or vanilla. Ground nuts, orange zest, and egg can also be employed to thicken and enrich the drink.
> 
> Definition is from Wikipedia. I would just call it a thick hot chocolate :D


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides it's time for action
> 
> Unfortunately Darcy's been give a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do a schedule of Sundays and Wednesdays! 
> 
> Beta'd by: Travelilah
> 
> I made a few edits after she did. So those are mine to claim!

Bucky decided somewhere between leaving medical and making it back to his apartment that he was going to ask Darcy out. Well, at least to a movie, maybe in-house, or a nice dinner. 

Just one small problem. He didn’t know the first thing about asking out a modern dame. He knew he could ask Sam, since the birdbrain wouldn’t let him live it down, or he’d try to analyze him to death. 

There was one person who would know a sure-fire way of getting Darcy to agree, but Bucky was hesitant to call her. 

Abuela Luiz was an intimidating woman: when she wasn’t forcing feeding them food, or pressuring Darcy into being her living pin cushion. 

Bucky was reminded of home around Abuela and he cherished the time Darcy had brought him to her hometown in Texas. San Marcos was a beautiful little town, that seemed to have been eaten up by the university that developed around it. Darcy needed a date for a distant cousin’s _quinceanera_ ; and Bucky was looking for a small getaway from hero work. Sam had suggested it as part of his integration back into “polite” society. 

What Bucky had thought was a small family get together to celebrate a birthday; was truly a huge event that really pushed his boundaries. Thankfully, Darcy’s family was intimately familiar with the trauma that came with being the military and as soon as Darcy said PTSD. They gave him as much space as needed, while still keeping him in the loop. They accepted him easily and a few of her great uncles made it their mission to see how much booze it would take to get him drunk.

He’d been trying to match up their schedules every since so they could make another trip, hopefully dragging Stevie along too.

“Friday, will call you Darcy’s grandmother for me?”

~*~

Darcy knocked gently on Pepper’s office door. Friday had alerted her about the meeting and she was interested to see what Pepper had on her mind. 

The last project had been helping her with fundraisers, one of which subjected her to The Defenders, most were kind and polite but there was just something about Danny, or Iron Fist as he also went by, that rubbed her the wrong way. She hoped it wasn’t another team up. 

“Come in Darcy, I’m just about ready.” Darcy walked in as Pepper finished up with signing a document for her secretary. Darcy smiled as the woman passed her before she eased down in the the chair across from Pepper’s desk.

“So what’s up Pep? New fundraiser? Community outreach?” She pulled up a new note on her Starkpad, her attention focused on the CEO in front of her. 

“Tell me, what do you know of the _‘Demon of San Francisco’?”_

Darcy cocked her head to the side, thinking if she’d seen anything on it lately. The name came up on the news channel every now and then, but she hadn’t paid attention since the demon was in California and she was based in New York. “Not much to be honest. Why?” 

Pepper reached for a file and passed it across to her. It was pretty thick even by SI standards. 

“We’ve been in talks with the Life Foundation, but with recent developments, and the allegations against them we decided it was better to not get involved with them. There’s a reporter who apparently got to close to the truth. We’re are interested in what was really going on there. Tony wants to know if it’s worth trying to salvage any of their research since their founder and CEO was killed in that accident.” 

Darcy heard the undertone of annoyance in Pepper’s voice. That tone was usually reserved when there was bureaucratic red tape involved. Bullshit that Pepper didn’t buy for a second, but if Tony was interested, it meant a headache for Pepper. As Darcy skimmed over the files, she noted the reporter’s name. 

“Edward Brock?” she questioned, noting that his photo was quite handsome in a rugged sort of way. He reminded her of Bucky when Steve had first brought him in. 

“Yes, Friday, Privacy Protocols Alpha.”

“Engaged Ms Potts,” came Friday’s quick response and Darcy knew nothing, and no one would know what was spoken about unless Pepper or herself revealed it.

“I had Friday go through their files before I agreed to a meeting. What we found is why I refused to do business with them. Honestly, I was about to call an Assemble but Mr Brock”— A holoscreen popped, and Darcy saw footage of a large, black hulking creature, highlights of newsreels about the Life Foundation, and Mr Brock—” he took them down, or least made sure what they were doing got out. It cost him though. Apparently, that thing is called a symbiote. I’ve tried to get in contact with him, but he’s hesitant. Understandable so.” 

The holoscreen closed, and Darcy again looked over the files, trying to decide if she was going to agree to what she knew Pepper was working up to asking her. 

“I still want to send the team out to investigate, but it seems unnecessary. I was hoping you would go with an Avenger and do some recon for me. See if you can get him to agree to meet with me. If not, see if there is anything worth saving, or scientists who haven’t completely lost their morality or mind. I live with Tony, I understand people who need second chances.” 

Well, when Pepper phrased it like that, it was hard to say no. And Darcy wouldn’t lie, her ovaries were a little excited by the image of Brock. 

“So, who’s my partner?” 

Pepper just smiled.  
~&~

“Bueno tardes James,” Abuela Luiz’s voice came through clear and obvious surprise when he’d answered her greeting. He scratched his head thinking of how to word his question.

“Ho-hello Abuela.” His Spanish was rusty, and Darcy was teaching him a few words, but he was still embarrassed about his pronunciation. 

“What brings you calling?” Her English, though perfect, still carried an accent and it occasionally slipped up as she left out words. Especially when she spoke Spanish the majority of the time. 

“I uh, I wanted your advice on something,” he stammered out. He could hear the older woman, easing down into her rocker. An old wooden one that sat just outside her bedroom door, comfortably in the living room.

“Si, que necesitas mijo?” He smiled. He knew enough to know she called him a son. To be fair, she called everyone some sort of a variant of endearment.

“I… I wanna ask Darcy to go on a date with me. I just don’t--” 

The older woman cut him off. “Don’t know where to take her, eh?”

He nodded, then hummed in agreement. 

“Mi Sol, she is a special girl, Ay Dios, James, I am old. I do not know what you kids enjoy,” she tried to dismiss his question, but he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go.

“Please Abuela, that may be true, but you know Darcy. Better than anyone.” He leaned against the kitchen counter of the apartment that he shared with Steve. Steve was out training and wouldn’t be back for a while, the perfect time to gather intel on the girl that made him dizzy.

“Si, though I think you know her just as well. She’ll say yes. Ay James. I have to go my show is on! Vaya con dios.” She disconnected. 

He looked down at his phone with the picture of Darcy and Abuela on her contact name. “Friday, where is Darcy right now?” 

He locked the phone and shoved it into his pocket, walking to his bedroom as Friday spoke. “In with Ms Potts, Sergeant.”

He stood in front of his full-length mirror making sure he was presentable. “Will you let me know when she’s free?” 

“Of course, Sergeant.”

~*~

A firm knock came at the office door and Darcy turned to look. Pepper released the protocols, and to her surprise Bruce entered, looking slightly more put together than usual. 

“Bruce! Just in time. I just finished explaining the assignment to Darcy.” 

Darcy wasn’t expecting Bruce to be her partner but looking back it made the most sense. Bruce would be able to appeal to Mr Brock, and he would have the knowledge to know what and who was salvageable from the Life Foundation.

“Ms Potts, Darcy.” He nodded and smiled at both women. “When do we leave?” 

Pepper checked her watch.. “Now would be great, Tony has to make an appearance at a gala in San Diego, Nat can drop him first before dropping you both off at the hotel. I’m sorry it’s short notice, but it seems Mr Brock has finally been in one spot for more than a few days. I’d like to take advantage of that.”

Darcy understood that. She knew Pepper would take care of the labs and with Bruce and Tony gone. The underlings could survive without Darcy for a few days.

“Right, I’ll grab a bag and meet you on the landing pad, Doc. I’ll send you updates Pep!” 

Pepper smiled brightly and handed a Stark Card to Bruce as Darcy rushed to her apartment. 

“I’ve got your housing taking care of, reservations and such. But here’s extra, I know Darcy will enjoy some extra cash. Thank you again, Bruce.” He nodded and followed Darcy out. 

~*~

“Sergeant Barnes, I regret to inform you Miss Darcy is on her way to the helipad. She’s been given an assignment with Doctor Banner.” 

_Shit!_

Bucky rushed out the door, sprinting to the helipad, hoping to catch her before she left. He needed to get it out, had to let her know, or at least make a date for when she got back.

But as he neared the final steps and threw open the door, he saw the quinjet rise off the pad and fly away.

“Damn it.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Travelilah
> 
> Sorry guys RL has been a hell for lately. I'm currently working on chapter 7. I'd hoped to be farther along than that by now but it is what it is. I'll probably get down to 1 chapter a week until I can rework a few things!

Helen Cho prided herself on her meticulous filing system; everything was organized and in order just so. 

As she was going over the routine exam of one Lewis, Darcy E. who had come in a few hours ago. Skimming over a few paragraphs everything looked to be in order, until Helen reached the end of the page. 

She promptly dropped the file in horror. 

When she finally composed herself enough to double check the files, she did the only reasonable thing she could think of. She picked up her phone and with shaking hands unlocked the screen and brought up her Contacts list. Muscle memory had her calling the one person she knew that would be able to help her out with this nightmare. 

“Sam? I think I really screwed up.”  
~*~

It had been a week since Darcy and Bruce had made it to San Francisco. They’d spent their first day there catching up on sleep and prepping for meeting with what was left of the Life Foundation. Darcy didn’t really understand Pepper’s motivation for sending her, but she was going to do the best job possible. 

Besides, Bruce would handle all the tough work. Tony was interested in the technology and research and trusting his science bro to shuffle through that was an easy choice. Pepper on the other hand had to make sure any association with the Life Foundation was done in positive light. Bruce was going to have a hell of a time sorting through what was useful and what was not. 

Darcy spent most of her time going over the file on Brock, and making sure she could follow and understand the symbiote side of things. The news feed held their own opinions, mostly negative. How the symbiote was a menace to society and pushing past limits even other “anti” heroes wouldn’t touch. Minus Deadpool. That dude had no chill. But he was a good bro. Darcy had him on speed dial much to Tony’s dismay. Needless to say with Darcy’s track record she was almost excited to meet Venom.

It happened completely by accident and definitely not in the way Darcy had hoped for. 

Darcy was on her way back from picking up Bruce’s tea and her own hot chocolate, plus some other snacks when she heard the scream from an alley on her right. A young woman was braced against the ugly, faded brick and two burly men were steadily making their way towards her. It went to show how little Darcy thought of her own self-preservation when faced with someone in trouble. Or maybe it was just instinct because the woman looked _very young._

She moved slowly, placing her drink carrier down at the opening of the alley and withdrawing her taser. She’d already pressed the panic button on her charm bracelet. A rather ingenious design to be honest. Her grandmother had been adding charms to her bracelet since she was a little girl so for the team to jointly gift an Avenger charm that doubled as a panic button meant the world to Darcy. She knew within a few minutes Bruce and the local police would be arriving; she wasn’t worried these men seem like low level thugs looking for an easy target. 

She caught the eye of one of the men. The bigger of the two and he immediately turned to make his way towards her, and she braced herself. Raising her taser and holding down the trigger as her illegal grade weapon was unleashed upon the man. 

He screamed and collapsed, alerting the other man, who’d just reached the girl. She quickly loaded up the second shot into her taser and braced herself. 

But the assault never came. The other man never reached her despite his obviously advancement on her.

The girl screamed again, and she ran toward Darcy; her shivering form forcing Darcy to look around as she tried to hold the girl steady. The second man that had been advancing on her was gone, and the man whom Darcy had taken down was up against the brick, with a hulking form holding him up.

“Oh,” Darcy sighed and released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, “Big Guy, you didn’t have to come. I had it handled. Besides, I can hear the sirens.” Darcy put her taser away and took a few tentative steps toward the Hulk. 

But as she got closer, she realized it wasn’t the Hulk who had come to her rescue. Big Green was at least 9 feet tall and was way bulkier than this guy. The guy still have at least two feet on her 5’1 frame. Same hulking form though, but definitely not Bruce.

 ** _“Brave little morsel,”_** the creature said. Said? Growled? _Purred?_ Darcy wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t frightened either.

“Um, thank you?” The girl clinging to her sweater twitched and tried to hide, but Darcy held firm. She could hear the sirens coming, and she knew she’d have to give a statement and all that jazz. “Look dude, I don’t think you want the cops trying to catch you, and personally that’s a lot of paperwork that I don’t wanna deal with. How about you take off? We’ll just call it square.” Darcy was easing back towards the month of the alley to get the tiny hulk time to get away.

**_“We’re not supposed to eat police. We shall meet again, Morsel.”_**

“Not supposed to eat—What?” Before Darcy could get the words out, their would-be savior was gone.

“Darcy!” Bruce’s voice rang out and behind him just arriving on the scene were the local cops. She sighed, deciding to table the mini-hulk for later and to give a condensed version of the truth.

Unfortunately, the girl beside her did not share the same sentiment. The second the police arrive she was out of Darcy’s arms and going into hysterics. 

This was not Darcy’s night; but she and Bruce dutiful sat on the curb, drinking their now cold drinks as the police processed the scene and took their statements. 

~*~

“Hang on, just relax a second, what happened?” 

Sam Wilson was known as a level-headed man, able to think on his feet and roll with the punches. It’s how he kept up with Steve and managed to get himself a date with one of the smartest women on the planet. 

“I told you! I think I accidentally inseminated Darcy!” 

His beautiful, tiny, perfectly imperfect girl was sobbing over the phone and babbling about getting fired and losing her license and how was she going to fix this?

Sam stared at the phone in disbelief and decided the only rational thing to do was to One: go be there with his lady in person so he could actually talk to her down. Two: Figure out if it was just a mistake in the paperwork and there really wasn’t anything to freak out about or, and this was the last on his list of possibilities, call his direct superior, who would not be happy to find out the girl his best friend was mad crushing on, was possible pregnant with some random dude’s baby.

“I’m on my way. Hels, we’ll figure it out, just-just lock down the lab, we’ll figure it out together.” He could hear her sniffling and wiping her tears away with a tissue as the fabric brushed against the phone.

“O-okay Sammy. Just—” she sighed, like all the air went out of her, “Just hurry.” 

*~*

Helen went through the motions of locking down the lab, giving the employees the rest of the day off. While she went through the security footage, she knew there had to be a mistake. Helen worshipped her system, how she kept track of everything. She hadn’t had any issues come up since Stark’s little mishaps years ago. 

She stared at the monitors and patient files until a sharp knock alerted her. Sam stood on the other side of the glass, his leather jacket slung over his forearm and a concerned look on his face. She quickly keyed in the code to allow him entrance. She knew Sam could help, even if it was just to talk her down and help her figure out the next steps. 

“A’ight babe, talk me through your day step by step. We’ll figure out this mess.” Sam rubbed his large hands over her arms, bringing up the warmth that had drained out of her. She nodded silently. She was a doctor, after all, steps were part of the program. 

“Okay, look here—” They went through the scheduling system, the security monitors and the clock ins and clock outs. 

While it wasn’t Helen herself who’d seen Darcy, it was one of her closest nurses. Helen almost forgot about patient confidentiality but—she bit her nail—but this was pretty important, and Sam wouldn’t use the information outside of this room. She made him swear it, or he could kiss his sex life good bye.

“Of course, I’m not going to look into Darcy or anyone’s medical files. C’mon Hels, I thought you trusted me.” He winked at her, but she knew he was serious. He wouldn’t betray her trust.

“Darcy came in for a routine exam, just making sure she was in top condition, you know lady stuff.” Sam swiftly blah’d her out, preferring not to think about Darcy having a sex life. She nudged his shoulder.

“Seriously? Child.” She continued down to who was scheduled before and after Darcy, and it was Barnes, James. B and another SI employee. “Wait, that isn’t right.” 

When Helen had gone through the security tapes, a woman had come in before Darcy. “She’s wasn’t supposed to be inseminated until next week, I was supposed to do that. She’s not even on the schedule.” 

Helen went out to the front office, and immediate went through the clerk’s note. There, under a stack of other forms, was a note about moving the insemination up, signed off by one of the newer nurses. 

A newer nurse that Helen had been rather reluctant to hire due to her attitude, but her resume was good, and reference cleared, and they desperately needed more nurses for the number of injuries that came through. 

“Oh boy.” Helen looked through the files and who was supposed to be in which room. Since this new nurse hadn’t followed protocols and inputted the insemination, Darcy was sent in with a different nurse and a different room. 

It was a few minutes before it clicked for Helen. Since the nurse had not followed protocol, none of the other nurses had paperwork for who was supposed to get what exams. Helen banged her head on the desk, as she realized Barnes had come in for a routine physical and that included giving a _sample_ for testing. They’d been monitoring how the effects of on and off again cryofreeze had affected him, lately though he was basically a fully _healthy_ male in his prime. 

Apparently, Sam caught on pretty quick as well.

“Please don’t tell me, what I think that is means, right?” he groaned as Helen went into the storage area and doubled check which semen sample was still there. 

With her worst fears confirmed, she just slumped against Sam. That witch of a nurse was so getting fired. At least that SI employee had gotten the right sperm.


	5. Chapter Five

Let it be known Eddie Brock was not a coward around women. He’d happened to be quite the ladies man, back in the day.

**_You mean high school? Was is high school? You just thought about a girl pushing you against a wall…_ **

_Damn it V, c'mon man. Alright, I wasn't exactly a ladies man, but I'm not afraid of a beautiful woman._

And yet, there he was. Sitting in his apartment hiding and from the breathtakingly, brave woman who'd strolled up to Venom like it was nothing. She’d even gone so far as to call them a hero. 

No one would willingly call them a hero. He frowned and went about making some tater tots to appease Venom or maybe more for himself since Vee got his fill off those two predators. They honestly had just happened to be at the right place at the right time. 

Vee had heard the screams before he did. With his interest piqued they had snuck into the alley. Venom already shifting to take over his body, Eddie had learned to roll with it, especially when it involved screams of terror. Eddie didn’t usually zone out during the scuffles that they got into, but when it came down to eating people. Well, Eddie still had problems with the actual act of eating people. Thankfully Vee was decent enough to distant Eddie’s mind while he digested his meals. When Eddie tuned back in they saw the brunette had one man already down and was about to take on the second. 

Venom was smitten and purring like a damned kitten when she’d called them “Big Guy” and warned him about the sirens. Then she’d turned back to the girl they had intended to rescue and he’d taken the chance to make his escape; leaving the burly man terrified and willingly running to the cops, while they disappeared into the shadows.

**_She smelled nice. Like chocolate._** Eddie could feel Vee purring at the thought of the woman’s rich scent. He absentmindedly pulled out a chocolate bar and added it to the plate of tater tots to eat once he’d finished.

_Yeah, Buddy, she did smell nice._ Eddie tuned into Venom’s memories of the scene. There were the normal scents of fear, anxiety, and the obvious arousal from the disgusting men. Then, there was this breath of fresh air; as if someone had cut fresh flowers, mixed with the distinct aroma of chocolate. Venom purred at the thought of the tiny brunette.

**_Want to see Morsel, want to see her again._ **

_Vee, we talked about this._ Eddie wasn’t interested in getting into a relationship. How the hell was he supposed to explain his alter ego to a new girlfriend? _“Hey, yeah I’d like to see you again, but I gotta tell you I’ve got a parasite-”_

**_NOT A PARASITE! APOLOGIZE!_ **

_Damn man, it was a hypothetical. Turn down the volume._

With Vee satisfied by the tater tots, Eddie got to work on his laptop, reading over an email he’d receive from Ms Virginia Potts. She had sent a liaison to meet with the Life Foundation, well what was left of it, and in the vein of honesty, she had explained what hoped to be accomplished in a collaboration between the two companies. 

Maybe moving back to New York wasn’t such a bad idea. Hell, Eddie was from New York and he often found himself missing the City that never slept. Anne had been harassing him about the _incident_ which had caused him to move in the first place. Really, the asshole had had it coming, someone needed to expose him, unfortunately, it had cost him his job. 

_Alright Ms. Potts, I’ll hear-_ Vee growled inside his mind, _We’ll hear you out._

His quickly typed up an email and closing the lid before he could change his mind.

~*~

“Darcy, I get the feeling you weren’t completely honest with the cops.” Bruce smirked as he rubbed his glasses clean and tucked them back into his pocket. 

Darcy smiled sheepishly as she took a seat at the table in the living room. Pepper had put them in a suite with two bedrooms and a living-kitchen combo. Pepper was well aware that while they both lived in the tower and were used to the functionality of it. Lavished accommodations made Bruce nervous and Darcy’s life before the Avengers had her scraping by. Expensive things made her slightly nervous. It wasn’t overly pricey, but suitable for their needs.

“Yeah well, paperwork is a hassle.” She sipped her freshly brewed hot chocolate and looked up at him through her lashes.

“What did happen?” 

Darcy sighed and set her cup down. She toyed with the spoon while she looked everywhere but his face. She liked Dr. B well enough, but he was still so much older than her. She could admit she was a little intimidated by him. Not the Hulk. Because while Dr. B had this air of authority, Hulk was more grounded? He was easier to get along with, relaxed when he chose to be. He enjoyed simple things and didn’t have any other motive than to protect himself and those he cared about. Dr. B on the other hand; well she always had a hard time getting a fib past him without guilt racking her.

“I think I met Venom. I heard that girl scream, I took down the first guy and I was getting ready for the second, then I realize he’s not advancing anymore. I get a good look around with that girl hiding behind me. I thought it was originally you, this figure pinning the second guy. I had no idea where dude number one went. I, again thought it was you, mentioned that I had it handled and heard the sirens. I turned back, he was gone and I saw you.” Darcy shrugged, pulling her knees up and sipping the cocoa. 

“At least you’re safe.” His eyes were on the file she had set next to her to go over again, and he turned to the kettle, pouring himself a cup of tea.

_***Ping*** _

Darcy unlocked her phone to see Pepper’s face. The strawberry blonde was requesting a video chat; with a sigh, she quickly answered.

“Hey Pep.” She smiled brightly at her boss.

“Darcy, I just received an email from Mr. Brock. He’d like to meet with you. I’ve forwarded you his phone number and email, please make contact as soon as possible.” 

That was how Darcy found herself in a quaint, tucked away coffee shop, nursing an overly sugared and milked coffee. Darcy liked her coffee with cream and sugar, so sue her. The weather was mild, so her make up wasn’t melting off, and Pepper had wanted this to be a casual meeting, so business attire wasn’t required; thank God because she hadn’t packed her suit.

~*~

This was how Eddie Brock knew he was screwed; as they approached the coffee shop and the particular scent assaulted their senses and he saw the woman from the night before. 

Could fate be so cruel? With his luck, probably.

**_Morsel? She’s the woman you’re supposed to meet? She smells better than we remember._ **

_Apparently so. Behave._

He tried to clean up a bit, more than just his normal hoodie and jeans look at least. He’d gone with a freshly laundered button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark wash jeans that he reserved for nicer interviews; made sure his hair was washed and semi-styled. 

His eyes scanned the cafe and stopped as he spotted a dark haired woman, she was damn stunning. With her dark hair pulled back into a loose braid with little tendrils framing her face, a black blouse with a v-neck that hung fittingly over her curves, white leggings and grey ankle boots; her bag was in the seat neck to her and the cup of coffee nearly gone.

“Ms. Lewis?” He approached her carefully, in case he was wrong and she wasn’t the woman Ms. Potts told him to expect. Her head snapped to his and she smiled. 

_**She’s much prettier than Anne. Tiny Morsel.**_ Venom moved just under his skin, restlessness radiating through their shared mind. Eddie made a show of stretching to settle Vee before he took the seat across from her.

Eddie didn’t bother to respond to the Anne comment, they’d parted ways and she was happy with Dan. Hell, Eddie was happy she was with Dan. He was a great guy and honestly, anyone who could put up with the crazy shenanigans that had transpired was well worth it. Anne had Dan and Eddie had Venom. He was rather happy with the outcome. He’d gone to a dark place when he thought he’d lost Vee, and he wasn’t about to squander the time they had together missing what could have been.

“Edward Brock?” She stood up as he tried to sit down, extending her right hand. He quickly straightened up and extended his own.

“Eddie, please. Ms. Lewis,” he said as they both reclaimed their seats. 

She smiled at him again.“Then call me Darcy.” She took a sip of her coffee and he laughed to suppress the purr that Venom made as he tasted her name.

 

“Alright, Darcy. Well, Ms. Potts seems to know a fair amount about the Life Foundation. She mentioned they had tried to come to a business agreement but she backed out after doing some digging.” Darcy nodded, flipping out a tablet and turning it for him to see.

“You are correct, Stark Industries is very invested in the world and its inhabitants, while on the surface the Life Foundation seemed to align with those morals after more investigating it was apparent they had no remorse for actual human life. I heard we owe dodging that bullet to you Eddie. You and Venom.” 

_Don’t even think about it._

**_Pussy._ **

Vee’s excitement and energy were coursing through Eddie’s veins and making his skin itch. He could read Vee like a book when it came to things he was interested in. 

“So you know about V, then you know why I’m—we are hesitant to meet with Ms. Potts and get involved with Stark Industries. We have no desire to be a lab experiment. Venom experienced that enough thanks to the Life Foundation.” As he spoke a waitress came by with a menu and he passed, only asking for a coffee and a chocolate croissant. That would shut Vee up for a moment or two.

“I understand. I saw the footage. We’ve got some excellent investigative agents—” She leaned forward, dropping her voice. “I can promise you, you wouldn’t be treated like an experiment, Pepper- Ms. Potts, she cares deeply as does Mr. Stark. They believe in second chances and if you agree to at least meet with her I’m sure she could prove it to you.” Her eyes shimmered with some emotion Eddie couldn’t read, was she...concerned? Worried? Had the footage been so terrifying that she was concerned to be around them?

**_You’re an idiot._**

_Then what is she not saying, genius?_

**_Concern, fear, not of us, but for us. Her hand is clenched under the table, the anger is palpable._ **

“In an effort to be honest with you Eddie, Dr. Banner accompanied me on this trip. He is currently investigating the scientists with the Life Foundation, see if any of them are worth recruiting and if their research is worth saving. Not for personal gain I assure you,” she spoke quickly as if her words would send him running away from her and the prospect of coming to New York. “But Stark-Tony he tries to help those who really needed it and if he can redirect the research the Life Foundation was doing and actually help people, he will.”

“And you? Where do you fit in Stark Industries?” Eddie let a little of Venom come through his senses, he wanted her answer because while he’d made up his mind about New York, he was desperate to know more about her. 

She sat back, a blush graced her cheeks.“I’m the general manager of R&D and I report directly to Ms Potts for any assignments she might need done. So I can guarantee you all research and missions go through me first. I take care of my team.” _Team_ , she wasn’t just a manager of R&D, she took care of the Avengers as well. She may not have meant to let it slip but Eddie was a reporter, he knew how to read people and the words they spoke. 

“I have a final question before I agree to go to New York.” She looked at him through her lashes, her bottom lip slightly bitten. 

“Would you like to meet Venom?”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy & Eddie get ready to travel back to NYC! 
> 
> Also Bucky finds out about Eddie.
> 
> Calamity ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!
> 
> I love your reviews!
> 
> They make me so happy and proud off what I've done! Ya'll make me want to keep writing! Especially when I'm down and I get a notification and it just brightens my day!
> 
> Beta'd by : Travelilah

“Hey, Abuela.” Darcy leaned back on the couch of their shared suite. She’d had an exciting but intimidating afternoon; she needed to vent and the only normal person who’d understand what she was going through was her Abuela. She’d been cleared by Shield and the Avengers. Both groups allowing Darcy this one luxury since she had no other close family and she did fix a lot of things for them.

“Hola Darcy, como estas mija?” Her gentle voice comforted Darcy in the best way. She sighed contently and snuggled deeper into her blanket. Her Abuela had hand stitched it, pouring her love into each seam.

“It’s been a day, Abuela. Pepper sent me and Dr. B to San Francisco. Trying to gather some intel and I think I’ve managed halfway to recruit a new hero for the team. His name’s Eddie Brock.” 

Her grandmother hummed in response, allowing Darcy the time to process and vent. “He’s very kind Abuela. I’m not sure if you’ve seen the news, but he’s a good man. He has a parasite, well sort of.” She could hear Venom in her head yelling that he wasn’t a parasite but a symbiote; causing her to smile. While she understood the difference, her grandmother would not. 

“Is that a fondness I hear, my love?” Abuela’s teasing voice pulled her from the memory she was soon getting lost in. 

When Eddie had asked her if she wanted to meet Venom she’d immediately wanted to scream yes, but managed to taper down that first response and demurely replied with “Yes, Eddie, I’d love to meet Venom.” 

Venom was the same being that had saved her and the girl in the alley, she’d asked him about it. He was honest. Apparently, it was difficult for the symbiote to lie, that or he wasn’t accustomed to telling lies.

**_“Morsel, we are happy you wanted to meet us. You smell delicious.”_ **

Darcy _was not_ expecting that to be the first thing Venom said to her, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t send a shiver down her spine and make some feelings she hadn’t had in a while bubble up.

“Oh, well uh, thank you? I work with the Hulk and Thor on a regular basis. You don’t scare me, Hun.” She tried to redirect the conversation to something more appropriate but really there wasn’t anyone else around. Eddie had suggested going back to his apartment versus her hotel suite for safety reasons, in case Bruce was taking a break. 

They both agreed the Hulk and Venom shouldn’t meet unless there were at least, a dozen safeguards in place. Darcy wasn’t too concerned, the Big Guy liked her well enough. Whenever she had to be on the field and he was around he made sure to barely tap her raised fist on a job well done. If she could get fist bumps from the Hulk she was sure she and Venom would be fast friends.

“He’s a good man Abuela, and it’s my job.” She bit her thumbnail thinking back on how Venom had patiently answered her questions and asked his own. He was concerned for Eddie and made it clear under no uncertain terms that he was willing to fight for their shared safety. He had experienced horrible experiments and had no wish to go through that again. 

“Si, si, yo se. Mi amor, do you know who called me last week?” Abuela Luiz decided to redirect the conversation, if anyone knew her granddaughter and how her mind worked it was her and at this moment her sweet Darcy was a little over her head. 

“Who Abuela?” 

“James Barnes.” At Darcy’s sharp intake of breath, Abuela continued, “Si, he called me to see how I was doing, you know he’s a very good boy, he cares a great deal about you.” Instantly, guilt filled Darcy. She usually let Bucky know when she had to go on a trip but she’d been so excited about seeing San Fran and the level of trust Pepper had given her that she’d completely forgotten. She hadn’t even spoken to him since they landed a week ago.

“Bucky?” she squeaked. She sat up in bed and immediately pulled her laptop towards her. “Abuela, I have to go.” 

Her grandmother merely laughed, “Si Si, Te amo mi amor.” She said her goodbyes and disconnected the call while she activated Friday on her laptop.

“Friday is Bucky available?”

~*~

“Maybe it won’t take?” 

Helen gave Sam her fiercest side eye. _Really?_

Sam sighed, he knew it was slim chance that the insemination wouldn’t take. Apparently, Darcy was unluckily ovulating that day. She’d been in discussions with Helen about her body being ready to conceive and wasn’t that just information Sam did not need to know. Darcy had baby fever. 

_Perfect timing really. The universe is just funny like that,_ he thought.

They were both in Pepper’s office, waiting for the CEO to finish looking over Helen’s report and request for termination of the nurse that had caused this whole mess in the first place.

“Does Darcy know she’s possibly pregnant?” was the first thing she asked Helen.

“No, she came in a day before she left on that assignment. She’s very early and if she comes back soon I could give her some options…” The unspoken hung heavy in the air and everyone knew that that particular option would not even be considered by Darcy.

“Have either you spoken to Bucky about this?” Sam shook his head, and Helen sighed.

“No. Helen wanted to speak to Darcy first, but she’s certain Bucky’s uh... _sample_ was used. Since the insemination wasn't scheduled correctly the nurse used the first sample she saw. The seal on the original was still intact. Apparently, the woman who was supposed to be inseminated got Darcy’s health check. Helen had her nurses rescheduling everything properly and she was thankfully understanding. She was using a donor so there’s no complication there.” Sam rubbed the back of his head. Man, he hated discussing Barnes like this. But as his resident counselor he and Helen were on the forefront of Barnes’s medical records. They sure as shit weren’t going to call T’Challa and let his sister know what’d they inadvertently done. 

Pepper sighed and rubbed her forehead, fighting off an oncoming headache.

“Luckily, Darcy is on her way back, but she's bringing back a reporter. I asked Bruce to stay a little longer to make his final decisions, this just got a whole new level of complicated. Alright, as soon as she lands I’ll have her sent to you. Sam, I’d like you to go talk to Bucky. Don’t—Don’t tell him about Darcy possibly being pregnant but bring up the idea of kids? Just to gauge where he is.” With that, the three of them nodded and went off to their devices. Sam trailed behind Helen.

“That didn’t go too bad.”

She just glared at him as she slammed her thumb on the _Call Elevator_ button.

~*~

“Sergeant Barnes, Miss Lewis is on the line.” Bucky was sitting on his couch, absentmindedly reading a book, one of Darcy’s suggestions, eagerly awaiting any word from the woman who’d captured his heart. When a week went by he was beginning to doubt his own feelings, maybe he’s just imagined it? She was tactile with everyone, he wasn’t anything special. 

“Put her through Friday.” Darcy’s worried face appeared on a holoscreen in front of him. 

“Shit!” He ducked from her view, not realizing it was a video chat. His hair was all over the place and his shirt may or may not have had a stain on it from reheated pizza. 

“Bucky? Are you there?” Darcy’s voice came through and he quickly yanked off the shirt and tied his hair back in a messy bun, popping back up to see her face.

“Yea, yeah! Hey Sweetheart!” He tried to hide his frazzled expression and smiled softly when she leaned back and he got a better view of her. 

“Hey, finally coming home! Pepper is having us flown first and Bruce will follow in a few days he’s just tying up some loose ends.” She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and a soft almost nonexistent blush rose to her cheeks. “Sorry I’ve been a shit friend, I was so focused on my assignment I let it get in the way of our talks. Abuela reminded me.” She focused back on his screen and smiled. 

_Us? Did she say us right?_

“Uh yeah, you talk to Abuela?” He tried not to focus on her use of the word ‘us’ and instead focused on her grandmother and their conversation.

“Yeah, I needed to talk after my meeting with Eddie. I’m actually just about done packing and he’s picking me up for us to ride together to the airport.” 

_EDDIE?!?!_

“He’s got a really nice bike, I think Steve would like it too. I’m glad I packed light and did laundry here at the hotel.” She had a bright smile on her face and Bucky felt his heart breaking in his chest. “We’re heading out early so his bike can be properly stored and if he agrees to stay in New York then Pepper said she’s pay for moving expenses.” Bucky’s mood increasingly soured; as much as he wanted to hear Darcy’s voice and see her happy face, hearing her talk about another man...it was a blow to his ego.

“That’s great Darce, really. Can’t wait for you to get back. I, uh-I gotta meeting I gotta get to. Let me know when you get back.” He ended the call before she could get a response out.

Darcy sat back when the call ended, her face scrunched up in confusion. She thought Bucky would be happy to know she was on her way and that her assignment had gone well. Eddie and Venom had been very forthcoming with information and they seemed interested in what Pepper had to say. She was feeling better about her abilities to boot. Bucky’s abrupt hang up and really put a hold on that excitement. 

Before she could look too deeper into it, Eddie’s knock on her door, let her know that soon enough she could confront the man face to face.

“Heya Darce, ready to ride?” Eddie gave her a small smile as he handed her a black helmet, and a thick black jacket, much too big for a woman like her.

“Don’t you need that Eddie?” she asked as she gathered up her bag, sliding the jacket on before securing the hotel door. 

“Vee takes care of me, ‘sides, your safety is my priority till we get to the airport.”

**_That was out loud._** Venom smirked at Eddie’s little slip. He wanted Eddie to be close to their Morsel. They wanted to learn everything about her, but Eddie insisted that since it was a job first they would let Darcy’s feeling, or lack thereof, be their guide. 

“Uh, I mean, I’d just hate to tell Ms. Potts I let you get hurt on my bike.” Darcy looked blissfully unaware of his slip and just smiled, if not a little sadly.

“No worries Eddie, Steve’s taken me out a few times, I can handle myself but I appreciate the offer.” 

Eddie ran his hand over the back of his head, ducking down as Darcy slide the helmet on and threw her leg over the seat of his bike. 

**_You’re screwed._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Si, Si, yo se, mi amor." "Yes, yes I know, my love"  
> "Si, si, te amo, mi amour" Yes, yes, I love you, my love" 
> 
> "My love" is a straight translation but it could mean, dear, sweetheart, darling, etc.
> 
> "Como Estas mija" "How are you daughter"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've landed in NY but the drama is just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Just barely! I apologize for my delay. The holidays are rough for me and then my job takes all of my weekends. I work for Sherwood Forest Faire in McDade, TX if any of y'all are in the area come by and say hi! We're a medieval faire set in the 1100s. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be getting to post more regularly, I seemed to hit a wall, but I'm determined to bust through it and continue on! 
> 
> Ya'll's comments really make my day and make me eager to continue!
> 
> Beta'd by Travelilah

Chapter 7

The plane ride was comfortable, if not a little tiresome. Eddie was terrified of heights and while he’d flown on planes before he’d been heavily medicated. Now with Venom, most medication didn’t work on his. 

Thankfully, Darcy kept him distracted; and when a bout of turbulence hit, she’d quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. And told him that if anything did happen Tony Stark would swoop in to save them. 

“I’m glad that’s over,” he mumbled to himself as the plane finally touched down.

**_I would not have let anything happen to you, Eddie._ **

While Eddie knew that in his heart, it was still an irrational fear. If something did happen, he’d probably be too distracted trying to save Darcy than to worry about his how high he was. 

**_I would save you both._ **

_I know you would, Vee._

“You aren’t so bad, I thought I’d have to knock you out you or liquor you up to make it through the flight with the way you were going on.” Darcy playfully nudged him as they exited the plane. The other passengers blissfully rushing past to reach their destinations. 

“Meds don’t work so well now with Vee. Haven’t really tested our alcohol limit yet.” Eddie recalled when he first was...not infected, with Vee and how everything except water had tasted, well, **_Wrong._** The beer was alright but he had not had enough to be close to drunk.

Darcy hummed and tapped on her phone.

“Making a note for myself to get you both shitfaced one day and see what happens.” Her devil-may-care smile sent a shock careening down his spine and Vee fought him more and more for dominance. This...woman would be the death of them.

**_But what a way to go huh?_ **

“Let’s get through this meeting first. Then we’ll talk. We may hate what Ms. Potts has to say.” Something in Darcy’s body language changed and Eddie took a survey of their surroundings, nothing out of the ordinary but perhaps he was just too relaxed. With Darcy, his senses seemed to be hyperfocused on her and that didn’t help if-when, danger appeared. Whatever had bothered Darcy with her phone was gone, because now she was smiling and her body relaxed back into playful banter. 

“Happy’s already got our bags, we can head out to meet him.” 

Eddie nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He didn’t carry much as a rule, usually having to make a quick getaway, but he figured that since he was traveling to New York, across the country, he should pack a bit more than normal. 

“Happy?” he questioned as they exited the airport terminal and saw a rather hefty gentleman in a black suit, his black tie a little sideways and his hands holding a white sign that read ‘Double Dee’.

“God damn it, Tony,” Darcy mumbled under her breath, her demeanor changing as she stalked towards Happy. 

**_Morsel angry._ **

_Apparently so. I think we’ll hang back a minute._

Eddie dropped his speed and meandered behind Darcy’s murder strut. As she neared him, Happy visibly paled as Darcy’s hand reach for her carry-on bag and the secret pocket that held her beloved taser. 

“Listen, Darcy, please. It was a bet. I lost a bet with Tony.” Darcy planted her feet in front of the beefy man, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. It was a sight to behold if Eddie was being honest. He wouldn’t lie, seeing Darcy like this, brought up some feelings he’d rather not dwell on in public.

**_So hot._ **

_Vee! Shut up!_

“...you know I have the highest respect for you and would never consider you like that. Not that you aren’t beautiful it’s just, you’re like a kid sister, a badass sister to be sure…” Darcy simply slipped one hand into her bag and even Eddie considered stopping her. For a second. Vee was too eager to see how this played out.

“Please don’t tase me.”

Apparently, Darcy had a reputation.

**_Feisty Morsel!_** Venom’s excitement was palpable and Eddie could feel the black goo that was Venom creeping up along his spine.

_Dude! We’re in the middle of the airport! Just chill for a minute!_

Darcy smiled menacingly and instead of pulling out her taser, she pulled out her phone, quickly pulling up a contact and turning her phone to Happy’s line of sight. If it was possible the man was even paler than before.

“Please, no. You wouldn’t.” Whoever was on the screen was either more feared or more admired than Darcy.

“Don’t make bets with Tony, Happy. Especially if I am involved.” 

And that was that. Darcy put her phone away and the tiny menace was gone, replaced by her happy smile and chatter as she launched into a recap of the trip and San Francisco as the return trip.

The ride back in the town car was relaxed, Darcy had let Happy off the hook—pending he filled her in on all the gossip of the Tower and the details of any shenanigans that had happened. 

They chatted easily the whole back with Darcy filling him in on who was who. Her smile was blinding and Eddie wished he had some sort of artistic ability. He wanted to snap a picture to keep it with him. Instead, he broke out his notepad and began to write. The scratching of his pen caught Darcy’s ear and she tilted her head, focusing on the deep expression, as he stared intensely at his notepad. 

“Taking notes?” Darcy teased moving to sit next to him. He hoped the blood seeping into his cheeks wasn’t terribly noticeable.

As close as she was, Venom flicked a tendril at her hair and she smiled back at him before lightly touch the appendage, running her hand over the goo and admiring its texture. 

“Darcy, we’re about to enter the garage,” Happy called back and Venom seeped back into Eddie’s skin. Darcy’s face turned serious and she began to mumble to herself as she straightened her hair back into a loose bun.

“Alright, so you’ll meet with Pepper and I’ll probably find you after. I’ve got to go see what’s up with a certain frosty tin man.” 

Eddie wasn’t certain who would fit that nickname but to be honest he wasn’t all that caught up on the new Avengers. He remembered the world turning on its head when Captain America was found and when Iron Man showed up, and he’d been around New York when the Hulk took out Harlem in a grudge match, but the new ones? Not so much. 

The car stopped and they piled out, Darcy grabbing her bag from Happy and he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Happy handed him a lanyard with a badge on the end. A decent photo of him stared back at him with a large ‘VISITOR’ under. 

“This will let you on the upper floors where Pepper’s office is and to the common areas. Friday will be able to direct you and answer any questions. She can also let me know when you’re done if you have more questions.” The shift in her attitude was a little jarring and Venom nor himself liked it very much. It was as if entering the grounds of Avengers Tower had flipped a switch in her. 

“Thanks, Darcy. Maybe we can grab lunch after? Or...dinner? What time is it?” In all the traveling he hadn’t really paid much attention to the time just blindly following where Darcy led. 

“Probably dinner. I gotta go make sure the resident geniuses didn’t burn down the labs while I was gone. Happy will take you upstairs.” She smiled before stepping on the elevator at the back of the garage and disappearing behind the closing doors.

“Something’s up. That’s not like Darcy to dash away like that.” Happy was probably muttering to himself but Eddie’s hearing was a little better since Vee had merged with him. They both entered the elevator and Eddie tried to put it out of his mind...at least until after his meeting with Ms. Potts. 

~*~

Eddie hadn’t seen too entranced with his notepad, but Darcy’s phone had buzzed in her pocket. Friday had alerted her that her aunt had called. Elvira Munoz was Darcy’s mother’s older sister; where Darcy’s mother, Celena, was kind and fun, Elvira was cold and standoffish.  
Family events had been hell for Darcy growing up. Her aunt went out of her way to make Darcy feel like she wasn’t good enough, wasn’t dark enough, wasn’t Mexican enough for their family. She hated that Abuela favored Darcy over any of her other grandchildren and her cousins would rather take the time to chew her out for posting a “Happy Grandparents Day” on Facebook instead of calling Abuela themselves. 

But since Abuela was getting older and her uncle couldn’t always reach her, Elvira was a point of contact for Darcy if Abuela wouldn’t give her information regarding her doctor’s appointments. Darcy stared down at her phone before she sighed, dialing the number.

“Darcy Elena! I’ve been calling you for an hour.” Not true but best not to correct the witch. 

“I’m sorry, Tia Vera. I was working and couldn’t reach my phone. Is everything okay?” Darcy had grown up calling her aunts and uncles, Tia & Tio it was a natural thing to slip into when speaking to her family. Darcy’s mother always called Elvira Tia Vera when she spoke of her sister so Darcy adopted the habit. 

“Abuela’s refusing to take the doctor’s advice. He saying she needs blood pressure medication. She won’t talk to me.” Of course, since Abuela wasn’t listening to her it was Darcy’s job to fix it. 

She leaned against the elevator wall as the car hummed up to her floor.“Of course, Tia. I’ll call her straight away. Now, I’ve got to get back to work.” She heard her aunt’s huff of a breath and she braced herself for the oncoming tirade.

“You know, Darcy, if you weren’t so selfish and off in New York doing God knows what, you would be here with your family. You know Abuela doesn’t have another decade in her. She’s an old woman. Too old to be worried about if you get mugged or raped in New York. Especially considering your style.” 

It was nothing she hadn’t heard before. Her aunt had an eagle eye for flaws and while Darcy had spent a great deal of time being comfortable with her body, everytime her aunt brought something up about her body it made her feel like a 13-year-old girl again whose chest was bigger than every other girl in the class; teased relentlessly even by her own family. Her Abuela was always out of earshot and once her mother was gone...Darcy lost the only person on her side. Her aunt knew better than to speak ill of Darcy in front of Abuela.

“Right. I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll speak to her. Goodbye, Elvira.” Darcy smiled triumphantly at the sharp intake of breath. 

_Humph, take that, you witch._ She was done being the family punching bag.

It felt good to get the last word in. To be the one holding the pen and having that moment of power; even if it was fleeting. Her aunt would go cry to Abuela and Abuelita would “scold” her until she faked an apology and found some excuse to excuse her from what’d she said. But that was later. 

Right now she needed to check on her team.

“Friday, where is the team currently?” She walked to her bedroom, changing into some comfy clothes. She’d planned on baking as an “I’m home” dessert for dinner.

“Unfortunately Miss Lewis, Captain Rogers, and Agent Romanoff are on an extended mission. Agent Barton has gone home for the week and Mr. Wilson and Dr. Cho out at the upstate facility.” 

Darcy tried not to let her disappointment fester. She still had options, it wasn’t like the tower was completely empty. “Sir, is in with Ms. Potts, and Sergeant Barnes in the basement gun range.” Her smile fell from her face. 

Of course, the team had other things to do. She had not announced her trip and she had not announced when she’d be returning. She would see Bucky then hopefully catch Eddie for dinner, maybe Bucky would even join them. She’d love for them to meet.

Let them distract her from her family drama.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line! I love feedback, reviews and kudos! You can find me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladyaztec-syren  
> LadyAztec-Syren is my name!


End file.
